Possibility of Permanent
by 10Roses
Summary: Percy's memory was wiped off COMPLETELY, in other words, no Annabeth. But of course, Annabeth needs to get her boyfriend back and drag him back to Camp Half Blood. How hard would it be now that Percy and Reyna have a 'thing'. But nevertheless, Percy's heart feels familiar thumps whenever this pretty blonde with hair curled like a princess comes within close proximity. summaryinside
1. Summary

Percy's memory was wiped off COMPLETELY, in other words, no Annabeth. But of course, Annabeth needs to get her boyfriend back and drag him back to Camp Half Blood. How hard would it be now that Percy and Reyna have a 'thing'. But nevertheless, Percy's heart feels familiar thumps whenever this pretty blonde with hair curled like a princess comes within close proximity.

-No prophecy of 7

-Argo II crew staying at Camp Jupiter due to heavy storms

-Characters might get a little OOC

*Be mindful that this is a fanfic, meaning this story might not follow the original plot lines. Please just enjoy the ride. Don't take the mistakes too seriously. Feel free to PM or review about what you want to happen. Sorry for future mistakes.*

Enjoy. ;)

QueenG-2601


	2. Ch 1: First Impressions

Chapter I : First Impressions

I scanned the faces and... oh, gods. There he is. By this time, all I felt was all those sleepless nights, the big bags around my eyes, the fatigue I've felt for months and all the suffering just for him. All gone. And it was all worth it. I was ready to jump of this ship and swim my way to shore as fast as I could. Not even the stormy clouds that could drop lightning bolts anytime could stop me.

He was walking towards the ship with his hand laced around... Reyna's. Jason described her so well, it's definitely Reyna. My heart sunk, it was like losing him all over again. I felt a familiar watery sensation in my eyes, I bowed my head and stepped back. My heart felt like it was never going to be ok again. It ached.

The Argo II crew was suddenly quiet, they know why. Gee, I must have seemed pathetic. Talking nonstop about a guy... that already replaced me.

Piper's brown hair came to view right in front of me. I couldn't look at her straight, I was embarrassed. "Maybe they're just friends,"

I've gotten to know Piper a lot, I told her stuff about my relationship about Percy that I haven't even had the chance to tell Thalia about. We became really close, you could say she's the closest thing I have to a best friend.

I couldn't speak right away, I'm afraid I'll start bawling my eyes out. Instead, I bit my lip. I wanted to yell at Piper and tell her Percy would be too much of a wuss to even hold a girl's hand. The girl would have to instigate it, and Percy would only hold a girl's hand if he feels he should. I know him too much to know they aren't 'just friends', and I know him too well to know he doesn't remember me... and that's why he's with her.

It felt like I stepped on knives for every step I took towards them. I took all my courage. This isn't what I imagined this moment would be. I thought we'd hug and kiss in front of the whole crowd, not caring a damn about the rest of the world. I inhaled sharply and raised my head up high, looked at him straight in the eye.

I wanted to kill him. His eyes read happiness. While mine read bitterness. As much as I didn't want him to be intimidated by this emotionless blonde girl, I can't help but keep a poker face on. It was between a poker face or a crying face. So between the two, I picked the one I do best.

And emotionless was the right word to use, after all the emotions I've felt all at once, I was just numb.

Percy's hand left Reyna's and raised it for me to take. He even smiled that Percy Jackson smile of his, "Percy Jackson, praetor of the Twelfth Region," My eye twitched. It's almost like he was faking it, there was no way he couldn't remember me. But no, there is a way he couldn't remember me. Hera made a way. That bitch.

My voice came out tight. "Annabeth Chase, from Camp Half-Blood," I said proudly. I was really hoping he'd show some sign that he remembers even just a speck of memory.

His hand was still on mine and it was the safest I've felt in months. His sea-green ones were staring into my grey ones, it felt like all the problems in the world were going to float away.

Reyna cleared her throat and Percy drops his hand. Head on, like how I practised how I would handle Hera next time I see her, I looked at her straight in the eyes. Weirdly, I saw her in me. Same expressions. Daughters of war goddesses. Led a tough life. Likes the same boy...

Well, maybe that's why Percy likes her. Because she's a lot like me. As narcissistic as that sounded, it made me feel better.

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, praetor of the Twelfth Region," She said in the same tone as I had. I could see it in her onyx-eyes, she knows about me. As I shook her hand, I studied her hard. She was somewhat... pretty. Which immediately made me doubt myself. Is she prettier than me? Gods, Annabeth you are not an Aphrodite kid for a reason!

I stepped aside and let everyone introduce themselves. I scanned the people of Camp Jupiter. They were not as warm as Camp Half-Blood's.

When it was Jason and Reyna's turn to greet each other. They seemed like old exes that both moved on. I don't like that. Reyna what? Moved on to my Percy? Oh, hades no!

We headed to the welcoming feast. I didn't enjoy it. I was practically forced to sit down by myself and eat but I just didn't have an appetite. Percy was speaking to Leo along with Reyna and other romans and Piper and Jason were with another group of romans. Everyone was happy and energetic. But I just felt the opposite. Some drunk 20-something year old lanky guy tried to hit on me. Gross.

And I noticed, here in Camp Jupiter, people have a future, they grow old, they raise... children. It's a different aura to our camp. I thought of Percy but before I think of having babies with him, I need to steal him back from Reyna first.

The feast was nearly over, the sun already set, it was raining hard with thunder bolts and all (Gods cursed this day) and people started heading to their homes, I guess. It wasn't as crowded as it was but there were still some people chatting and making the best of it. My eyes were droopy, I spent the last hour trying to think positively about this whole situation. I thought of iris messaging Thalia, Chiron and even Sally. But I decided that if it's hard for me to accept that he no longer remembers about everything we've been through, might as well not drag people into it. I'll try to fix it before the news gets to them. As much as I wanted to sleep, I can't let my guard down.

I tried to keep track of the Argo II crew. Piper and Jason are still together talking to a bunch of romans, exchanging stories and all that schist. I saw Leo making tons of friends, I swear that 'juice' he's been drinking nonstop is spiked. Well, that's the only reason I can think of as to why he was dancing the hokey pokey alone on a table with his eyes closed. I lost track of Percy and Reyna, I needed to try to at least talk to Percy and see if maybe I can bring back memories.

"They can be a handful," A voice said.

I took my eyes off the little kids chasing each other around, hiding under tables and standing on chairs.

Reyna was standing behind me. I stood up and faced her, although her eyes never left the view. I looked around for Percy, I didn't see them leave each other's side. But I saw the back of his head in some crowd. I exhaled.

"I bet," I replied.

"He knows about your camp, you know. He knows that that's where he came from," I can't read her face because I wasn't looking at her, we were both facing the crowd.

"Good. Because, we are here to bring him back,"

"'We' isn't the right word, Annabeth. It's 'I'." She turned to face me, black eyes digging to mine. "I know about you and him. I saw how your eyes were bloodshot red when you got of that ship. I know how badly you want to drag him back to your camp." She paused. "But Percy is needed here-"

"No. He is needed there where he truly belongs. Back in Camp Half-Blood."

Her mouth curved into a small smile that almost looked friendly, "Jason, I believe, will be staying with you. Therefore, Percy is needed here."

"You handled yourself well 8 months without Percy. I'm sure you can do it again." My voice cracked. It showed weakness. Percy was my weakness.

"So did you," This girl held her poker face up high, I'm afraid mine's crumbling.

"No! No, I didn't! I suffered, Reyna!" I clench my teeth and looked around. Everyone else were too busy to notice us arguing. I continued in a quieter but firm voice, "Listen, I'm not here to give you permission to keep Percy. I came here to take him back home. And I'm not leaving without him by my side."

Reyna opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

Percy walked towards us, "Is everything alright here?" He looked at us under his concerned eyes.

"Just discussing future plans with Annabeth, here," Reyna said smoothly. Percy nodded and smiled at her. Reyna led Percy back to the crowd. I watched them walk away.

I realised, no matter how much we've been through. Right now, Percy's known Reyna longer, he knows her better, he probably likes her better too.

Percy was happy to bunk with a drunk Leo so we let him take him to his cohort. Piper and I decided, we'll stay in the ship. Jason decided to stay with us there. We had to tie the ship down to a relatively strong pole so it just doesn't float away, but it's practically beached so the probability of it floating away is quite small.

Piper and I sat on my bed. Both of us weren't exactly glad that loud lightning bolts could take us any minute so we decided to sleep in one room. Jason however will be fine. He's the son of the person who make the lightning bolts, for goodness sake. Good and bad news about the storm. It will apparently last 3 more days, more or less. Good news, I have time to make Percy remember. Bad news, I don't like this camp.

"I refuse to shed tears, Piper. But it's just so hard to stay strong right now,"

"Listen Annabeth, you've been fighting for Percy ever since the first day I met you, why give up when you're so close?"

I shook my head.

"Jason got his memories back as soon as he started seeing similar things or hearing similar things from his past. Maybe Percy just needs someone to remind him of his past. And out of everyone in this camp, that person is you. Not Reyna. You."

I chuckled weakly, tucking a blonde strand behind my ear, "Thanks, Pipes. I needed that." I sat up straight. "I'm not giving up. Just you wait Percy Jackson, I'll make you remember all the things you put me through,"

The storm didn't stop and the ship moved back and forth the whole night through. If I wasn't so used to it then maybe I would've vomited 10x by now. After we got ready and stepped back outside. The sky was still gloomy but the rain wasn't pouring hard anymore. It was a little chilly so we did put on our jackets. I kept mine open to show the CHB shirt underneath. Camp pride is what we call it.

We followed Jason's lead and headed to breakfast. As soon as we got settled down, unfortunately I'm still not in the mood to eat, I noticed a group of teenage girls whispering, staring at me. It wasn't just the teenage girls, even older or younger people.

Piper looked at me, confused. I shrugged in reply. It didn't take long for me to find out what they were talking about.

"Which one?"

"The blonde one,"

"Ooh,"

"They would so make a cute couple though,"

"Correction. It's 'made'. Past tense."

"He's not actually with Reyna, right?"

"Pfft. If I know, Reyna probably wants him. Anyone would want Percy Jackson to be their boyfriend."

"That his ex?"

"Yep,"

"Imagine how awkward it would be,"

I glared at Jason. His eyes widened as he shook his head furiously, he pointed at the badly hangover Leo who I guess by now was thinking about how great his life was and

It's just really unfortunate that it's about to end. Death by suffocation. Slow and painful.

He groaned, "I-I'm sorry, A-Annabeth,"

"You better be," If looks could kill. He's a goner.

The question is: Does Percy now know we're in a relationship?

 **A/N**

 **Hello guys! Sorry if some of you don't like Author's Notes but I'll just say a quick message. I really hope you like this story. I'm sorry if I miss details or I make some mistakes. I would like people to know that English is actually my 3rd language. I try my best to make as little error as possible so if I do make mistakes I'm really sorry. Also, please feel free to PM me for request or drop a review. Don't forget to follow or favourite this story if you like it. This is the first story I've written for a while now. Really hope you enjoy!**


End file.
